Outcast
by Haibara Kawaii
Summary: This fanfic is to fulfill one of Shiranai Atsune's request. This story is Zen x Mariko (her OC). No spoiler here, a bit AU. You should read this if you are an outcast.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger or the characters, I just own this story.

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Notes: Someone once told me that they could write better than me as a five years old kid. English is my second language, but I tried my best, and at least my grammar mistakes are not too confusing that could make anyone dizzy.

Special Notes to Shiranai Atsune: It has been a year since you requested me for a certain fanfic, sorry for taking such a long time, I was not really busy, just didn't have any plot back then. I hope this plot is worth to wait for, hope you liked it. It's going to be Zen x Mariko (your OC). Sorry, I think I can't write a pure romance, so I added extra genre for hurt and comfort as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Summer vacation is over for SKY University. It's a brand new semester, and my class is separated from Yoosung's. He is choosing a different major, while my intelligent is not enough to follow him taking that major. I thought I have been really clingy to Yoosung since for a really long time. Doing homework together, forming group in class, asking for things that I hardly understand and etc. I forgot for a moment that I'm after all… and always be… an outcast.

"Don't worry Rii-chan." Yoosung said, he has always been calling me that since forever, because he knows we both watch anime and he thought it's cute to call me that. But he did once screamed Mariko in a serious situation. "You will overcome it sooner or later." He continued. Yoosung is trying to assure me everything's going to be alright. Well, it is not. His voice on the other end sounds soothing but I couldn't bear to fell any longer.

"They did that on purpose, Yoo-kun... I am sure they saw me sitting behind them, yet they didn't pick me as a team mate. And the other friends I know did the same." I tried to speak as normal as possible, but my voice is already tearing up like my eyes. "I was forced to be with people I don't know. I tried to chat with them but they didn't reply." I continued with an almost breaking voice. "It's now useless taking the same class with your friends, when I was never even their choice to be picked to the group."

Yoosung paused for a brief moment and replied, "I know how you feel, my situation is probably worse than yours, because everyone in my class is a stranger."

"But that's you!" I protested. "You don't have friends there. Well, I have. At least I THINK I have." I was trying to make sure he didn't take my situation as similar as his, because it's different. "I purposely took this class so that I don't have to think about forming a group in class anymore." I explained. "Guess I was wrong…" I cried. I couldn't hold it anymore. I might regret the kind of face Yoosung would make on the other side, I had wished I was strong enough like he always says.

"Mariko…" Yoosung's voice is breaking, "I liked you for who you are! You are different!" Yoosung is somehow sounds so encouraging. "You have your passion for anime, games, and other things for a girl! And you are not a freak, you are special, limited edition! If people don't like you it's their loss, it's always been so much fun to talk to you, so please…" Yoosung sniffed, "please don't ever stop smiling… for me."

I was speechless I don't know what to say. Yoosung apologized for keeping me up late at night, even though I was the one who called him. He told me to take a rest, it's been a rough day but he is sure I would be able to go through it. I put my cellphone on the table and tried to sleep on the bed. Maybe… some shut eye would be just great.

* * *

I have no regrets.

My major…

All of this is for Rika.

Yes.

Mariko would do just fine…

God, please help her. Don't let her experience the same thing like Rika. What happened to Rika is already awful enough. Set her free from the things that terrifies her. Send her a guardian who would always be there for her no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: I did say it would be Zen x Mariko, but this prologue is filled with Yoosung x Mariko instead, well, it's only a prologue! Wait for the next chapter!**

 **Error: When I wrote this fic, I really thought I was writing about anime characters, I nearly forgot that Mystic Messenger is Korean. Sorry if anyone doesn't like me adding suffix –chan –kun. Because back then I was scold for using Japanese names with suffixes, they said that 'this is supposed to be in English, use their English names', well sorry I didn't watch dub, I watch sub. Duh…**


	2. Hyun

Before I start, I want to thank you HeadphonesCityActress and LuckyMuddypaw for supporting me. As well as the other authors I've mentioned before in chapter 2 Werewolf Game, chapter 2 I Just Want Love, and chapter 2 Reason To Stay. I hope you enjoy this story as well! Especially to ShiranaiAtsune since she's the one who's requesting this, I hope I met her expectations, even though our preferences in fanfic stories are probably different at some point.

* * *

"Alright class, now let's divide you into 10 groups." Mr. Kim said and prepared the group's topics on the whiteboard.

That's strange. Didn't I experience this already? Was it only a dream? The girl I know who were sitting right in front of me is writing her group's names. I acted faster than the last time and screamed to her. If she let me be in her group, I won't be a left out. Problem is my voice won't come out. I tried to reach her with my hand but my body wouldn't move. It felt weird, it seems like a reality in dreams or I am some sort of puppet with a mind. I could think, I couldn't speak or move, but I couldn't wake up either. My vision was so much vivid to be called a dream. What's happening? The class were so busy and loud deciding who they should team up with. No.. this can't be happening. No more, not again, not this time!

A strange boy with a weird combination of silver hair and red eyes approached me with a doubtful kind of expression. "Have you got a team yet?"

"No, I haven't." I quickly replied, somehow I was able to speak.

"Do you want to be on my team?" He asked, still with that suspicious eyes.

"Who's on your team?" Just to make sure he has a team that doesn't despise me.

"Me." He gestured his right hand to his chest proudly. Wish I have the same confidence as he is.

"Pfft." I giggled, he giggled back to see I was amused by his act. "Sure! I'd love to!" I replied with a happy voice.

"But the teacher says we are the only ones left, would you mind if we do this together just the two of us?" He said with a charming smile.

"That doesn't matter! Let's do this!" I clenched both of my hands up to show him my excitement.

Mr. Kim then told us to sit with our teammates. I was so nervous to sit alone with him, other people sat on different rows.

"My name is Hyun." He stretched out his hand.

"Nice to meet you! I am Mariko. You could call me Riko!" I shook his hand. My what-so-called friends usually have problem calling me with such a long name, so at that nervous moment, I just shortened my name to Riko instead of Mari.

"Riko?" He chuckled. "Isn't that a boy's name?" I blushed so hard to what he said. "Usually it's Rika for female's name, not Riko."

"You want to call me Rika?" I asked while I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No. Of course not." He answered almost instantly. "I have an acquaintance named Rika, so I don't want to mix her name with yours."

"Then...?" He left me rather hanging on that conversation.

"How about I call you Mako?" I wasn't expecting that, bu he quickly told me why before I got the chance to ask. "Because you bite my heart. Mako is a name of a shark!"

I remembered that's what most people in the internet would cringe as a joke, I didn't reply immediately so there was an awkward silence.

"Hahaha!" I laughed so hard with my hands on my mouth so it didn't make too much noise in class. "Seriously?" I asked for a confirmation since his expression was so flat.

"Why are you laughing? My heart is itching." He smirked in a way I don't know how to describe. Was he flirting with me? My heart was racing very fast when he said that. Does he like me? No way. Too handsome to be mine. I paused, thinking of what he meant by that, but then he broke my silence.

"Hey, I'm kidding. Do I look pretty convincing?" He caught me off guard. "It's part of my cheesy line for my next play on the stage." And here I thought something else. I blushed hard for unknown reason. What is this feeling? I brushed off my thoughts and asked to change the subject, "What kind of play? Where? When? Is it fun? What's the title?" I figured my nervousness might've been too much obvious.

Hyun giggled after seeing my curious behavior of wanting to know more about him. He told me everything about his play, but there was one thing he wanted to discuss.

"A stage name?" I asked while taking notes of the current lesson.

"Yes, I haven't got one. My manager said I should have one that describe me." He explained. "And it should be as short as my name, very catchy so everyone could remember."

"Well, one thing for sure you are very passionate with acting on stage, music, anything else?" I smiled.

"Not much. I did have problem back then... where should I stay, so I keep moving to a place with a cheaper rent. But now I think I can manage in my current place." He smiled back.

I thought for a moment and scribbled some alphabet on a paper, "How about ZEN?"

"Huh? What is ZEN stands for?" Hyun scratched his shoulder, don't know whether he was nervous talking to me or the teachers notes really took our shoulders energy.

"It's a secret!" I put my forefinger to my lips with a wink.

"That's not fair!" Hyun exclaimed and pouted. "How about ZHEN so I could insert the word Handsome?" I laughed, he laughed back.

I was really happy. I hope the moment could last forever with him. Until...

* * *

It did not.

"Ri-chan?" I heard Yoosung's voice in the darkness. I tried to see him but my eyes were black. Until Yoosung shook my shoulders and screamed my name. I finally saw his blonde hair along with his frantic face.

"Yoosung?" I said, somehow my throat was dry.

"Ri-chan, what are you doing dozing off in the hallway?"

At first I thought he was joking. He wasn't. I was lying in the hallway with no one else but me.

"Your classmate's group and Mr. Kim are looking for you. They went to the music room today for practice." My mind was not working.

"Yoosung!" I stood up and caught him in surprise. "Do you see Hyun anywhere?" I searched and ran through the hallways. "I am not alone anymore, he wanted to be in my group. We were talking, but somehow I ended up here."

"What are you talking about?" Yoosung grabbed my wrist with a concerned face. I stopped running.

"Mariko." He said, and my heart skips a beat. I turned around at him to give him more attention, and he looked directly into my eyes in 15 centimeters distance. I could see my own messed up reflection through his flashing eyes. He often shows anxiousness over my situation, this time it's a bit different. His eyes indicated some sort of fear.

Yoosung gave both of my shoulders a grip. He was shaking.

"There is no one called Hyun in our university."

* * *

 **A/N : I have a feeling this fanfic is going to be quite long than I ever write in the past, so please bear with the suspense. Wait for the next chapter, will ya?**


End file.
